An electronic device, such as a computer, a cellular phone or a video camcorder, has mounted thereon a module which is implemented active elements, such as a CPU or a memory, and passive elements on a circuit substrate. In such an electronic device, when breakage occurs, for example, in a bonding member bonding each element and a circuit pattern of a circuit substrate, important issues such as damage to the CPU or the memory arise.